Chance
"My name is Ian Chance, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Esquire Ian Chance was a lawyer stationed in Blood Gulch from 2558-2559. He was sent there as a tactician for Red Team, but arrived to find that a rebellion had taken over their base. Eventually, he was seduced into aiding the Headmaster in his mission to clean out the canyon, and was subsequently killed by Grim. History Chance was born to very wealthy parents who died when he was very young. He was raised by his butler for many years. Obviously, he could have become Batman, but he instead chose to go to school and study law and science. After college, he was drafted into the army, but as soon as they realized how fucking awful he was with a pistol, they shipped him to Blood Gulch as a tactician. He was dropped off and assigned to Red Team, but he found out that their base had been overrun by a rebellion. During his meet-and-greet, Campbell, Arroyo, and a few other Purple Team members stormed the Green Team Castle claiming to be Chance. The mission got too complicated, and so Chance was called over so that he could be there with them. However, Campbell was already impersonating his voice. All in all, things got really fucking complex, and Campbell ended up trying to tear down Green base's door with a tank. Chance stopped him, tried (and failed) to get peace, and ultimately left Red to go to Team Awesome. For the next few months, Chance kept practicing his accuracy and quick-draw abilities in the caves. Eventually, the Headmaster (Yes, the same headmaster from Grim's backstory) came to the canyon and recruited him, saying that he will get a place at his academy if he aids him in wiping out the canyon's residents. Chance agreed, and began training. Grim then saw and interrogated the Headmaster, but quickly realized that he was a younger version of him who hadn't even met Grim yet. So, he left him alone, but Chance and the Headmaster started devising plans. All of which began in Grim's death at Chance's hand. And so Chance confronted Grim in The Reaper, and was quickly shot. He did not give up, however, and instead challenged him to a Wild-West style duel. They matched draws, each getting shot in the chest. Grim was left for dead, but the Headmaster took Chance back to his ship, and the academy's universe. It was revealed here that Chance was dead, but he was reborn, with the same personality, as a new academy slave. Almost everything was the same, but he went under a different name. The headmaster chose the name 'JARED ARTHUR GRIMMAULD. '''Yeah, it was a pretty intense paragraph the first time, too. Appearance Chance wore a very prim and proper suit and carried an old-fashioned revolver. He also carried a very fancy pen, keeping with the lawyering and all. Personality Chance was insanely strict and made very few jokes. He always wanted peace and would not stand for violence. So naturally, he died very quickly. Skills * Law * Some Science * Negotiation * History * Strategy * Speed (with a gun, like quick-draw abilities) * Accuracy (with a gun) Behind the scenes * Chance was heavily based (in the beginning) on Alexander Hamilton as portrayed in the play ''Hamilton. * The entire ''"''Grim Chance of Survival" five-part story arc (which ended in the reveal that Chance was really Grim) was thought of and written in one day, but posted over the course of 3 days. Category:Characters Category:Team Awesome Category:Red Team